Beneath The Facade
by Misfit-Of-The-Real-World
Summary: Not wanting to face the truth, Bella, runs away from her past to attend Twilight University. Once there she gets more than she bragained for. She meets old friends and creates new enemies. Will she run away from her true love or face it straight on?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Angry flashes of light blazed through the gray skies creating the illusion of oblivion. Rain pelted the ground with it's never ending beats of rhythm, drumming to its own tempo.

Below, harsh waves crashed against the wall of a high cliff. From above the water seemed to be endless. As if it could withstand the world. Through the tests of time. It was dark and forbidden, sinful in its own way. Mysterious in its dark depths that pushed against the rocks.

Another flash of lightning flashed through the heavens, alighting the top of the cliff where a lone figure stood.

A slim frame of a young woman gazed down at the murky pits of the ocean as if daring it to tell its secrets. Dark brown hair plastered to her face and neck reaching down to her waist, drenched from the continued rain falling from the sky.

A white hospital gown covered her petite form, yet with it clinging to her body the way it was, it seemed practically see through. Showing her every arc, her every curve.

But it wasn't the bare feet covered in cuts or the brace holding her arm that would stop a passerby. It wasn't the scratches or deep gashes covering her body that would cause many to wonder what happened to this lost girl.

It was her face. Not the beauty of it, but the sorrow that reflected in her brown eyes. Eyes that once held excitement and happiness were now replaced with a dull never ending pain. Lifeless would be the word to characterize this fragile creature, though it most likely wouldn't be enough.

Her heart was lost. Her life and existence meant nothing now. What was the point in living if you have nothing to live for? Why continue with life if the people you want to live it with are gone?

Love. A four letter word that holds the entire world. A word so small that held thousands of possibilities. Possibilities that were now nowhere to be found. With a snap o his fingers, God had taken the things she held dear. So why not take her own life. It was meaningless now anyway.

Determination now filled her tedious eyes. Before her mind was to take a new course, she stepped back a few feet. Adrenalin ran through her veins, taking a ragged breath she took a running start and in one graceful leap, flew off the cliff.

She laughed humorlessly as she rocketed towards the dark shadow below. She was_ free_! No more pain, no more guilt.

Just before her body broke through the surface a scream from high above flooded her ears.

"BELLA!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Clicky the Button Please! Just want to know your thoughts! **


	2. Brief Encounters and New Beginnings

Womanizer  
Woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer  
Oh, you're a womanizer, baby  
You you you are  
You you you are  
Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, womanizer

**Womanizer-**Britney Spears

* * *

**Chapter One:** Brief Encounters and New Beginnings

**Bella's Point Of View:**

Meyer University. The next chapter in my 17 years of life.

Though I count this towards my salvation from the troubling life I left back home in Phoenix, I'm still a bit sad that I wasn't able to leave the sun as well. But what else can you expect from the sunny state California. I guess I brought this upon my self.

I guess you can say the sun and I aren't the best of friends. He manages to find ways to burn my pale skin to the fact where I looked like a scorched tomato, and I struggle to cover up as best I could with a new variety of sun block.

We have a mutual dislike for each other.

It took me a whole lot of pharmacies and trips to the doctor's office until I was finally able to find the ideal lotion for me.

Take that you great big ball of yellowness!

As you can probably tell, I will be the one of few who won't grieve when the sun burns out in a billion years or so. Though I won't be alive by than so I guess the jokes on me huh?

Or is it?

With my tinted windows up and the engine off, I subtly checked out the place I would be living in for a minimum of 3 maybe 4 years.

Meyer University was better known for its students "achievements and intelligence". In reality its nothing like what they try to sell you in their brochure. It's much, much more superior than they let it out to be.

For a school that was founded over a century ago, it sure is up to date with this generation's youth.

The University in itself is stunning, though it's not much of a university than it is a hotel getaway.

It had everything an expensive five star hotel would have and more. Yet that's what it was…expensive.

Glad to see my money didn't go to waste.

The school itself had character. Made of red brick, it stood proud; overshadowing the front of the campus grounds which went for miles, covered in grass and leading up to a crowd of thick trees towards the back of the many buildings and apartments that swarmed the university.

Exotic wildflowers of different colors line the driveway towards the student parking lot behind your assigned dorm building which in all total to about six, not counting the sororities and fraternities plaguing the university grounds.

Medieval gothic structures tower over the campus, majestic in a dark and sinister manner. These are the buildings that our classes will be held in. Personally, I think it adds character. Who wants a dreary old brick building?

Farther off, near where the dorm buildings stood, is a variety of cafes and stores. Ranging from food to supplies to school merchandise.

Courts of almost every sport bordered what resembled to be a great big dome, but what I knew to be the stadium, Home of the Bulldogs. Woo hoo! (Note the Sarcasm.)

Their football stadium took about half the campus. Lying behind the buildings where another parking lot was placed. Most likely for when they have home games.

Basketball, tennis, and badminton courts lined one side of the campus. A few games were in play, though not many seemed to be up to play when it came to basketball.

A gargantuan building which I guess is the gym was farther on near where a forest overshadowed.

From my view point in the faculty parking lot, I was able to see the hordes of people walking along the campus or sitting down on the lawn.

There was a grouping of boys playing a game of basketball, while a few giggling girls stood off on the sidelines to root them on.

More like fluttering their fake eyelashes with their too-made up faces. Shouldn't it be against the dress code or something for the skirts to be on the verge of the ass? Ugh!

My eyes narrowed as I watched a particular red head hunch her skirt up higher, which to me seemed close to impossible.

Guess I was wrong.

Seriously girls like that gave a bad impression to the feminine world. It's no wonder guys think us incompatible to even know what a ball is.

If this is what the student body consists of around this school than I am in for a few very _long_ and _miserable _years. Again, Woo hoo!

Not.

I looked up to the sky, praying to any higher being out there that they might bring me down a little leprechaun who can share some of his gold. I'm gonna need it if I plan on finding anyone with enough intellect to hold a conversation.

So far that seemed highly unlikely. The intellect, not the leprechaun.

I, being the coward that I am, stayed locked up in my midnight black, Aston Martin Vanquish. The leather interior comforted me like no other.

Many say I'm infatuated with my car, the unhealthy kind of obsession. I say if you plan on causing my baby any impairment, you're risking your life. I'm serious.

A beautiful midnight black colored the outside of my car, red leather seating making up the inside with a black pinstripe running down the middle of the driver's seat. But that wasn't the best part.

I'm what you might call a speed demon, which is weird because my first car was this really old Chevy Pick-up Truck.

Boy did that truck and I get along great. It went at just the right pace for me…at the time. My dad had gotten it for me when I had turned 16. I really shouldn't have been surprised that he had got me a truck, me being a major magnet for trouble and him being an ex-Chief of Police.

My Chevy and I were getting along great, until the _incident._

My truck had broken down on my way to school, not much of a shock considering how old it was.

Luckily for me, my best friend Caleb happened to drive past me at the time and offered me a ride. Now the thing that you need to know about Caleb is that his need for going fast comes to a close second against mine. That's really speedy.

Back then I was beyond stubborn on the speed limit so of course with me and my persuasive ways I was able to get him to let me drive. No way was I going to risk dying at such a young age because of him. Anyone else would have been shot down immediately had they not been his best friend since nobody else spared him a second glance in junior high.

Once I got behind the wheel of his Ferrari my inner Racer came forth with a vengeance.

Of course it didn't start like that.

I had simply pressed down on the gas pedal and felt the car lurch forward, everything else was a blur, literally. I could barely make out Caleb hyperventilating in the passenger seat. Drama Queen.

At the time it was just me and the adrenalin.

Never before had I felt it. It was daring and rapid, it was freaking awesome!

Trees blurred, and the wind whistled past. Me and speed was one and the same. Joining together with a desperation of two lovers lost.

Yea I'm a bit melodramatic, blame that on the classics.

Of course after wards Caleb didn't let me touch his car ever again. Something about me being a "spawn of all that was fast and deadly" and him not wanting to risk getting a scratch on "Lola." Yeah I know he's sad.

Well because of my new need for speed, I had managed to get my dream car after much research and get the works entailed with it, something Caleb grew insanely jealous of.

Money wasn't an issue, what with my dad's inheritance from an uncle he never knew he had. That was definitely some rather awesome news. Being a rather sensible man, my father invested into opening up his own club and with the help of my mother's designing it became a hit. By now La Tua Cantante was really popular among the college residents in Pheonix.

My mother, being rather eccentric, opened up her own fashion designing company; Twilight Inc.

I may seem set for life, but I like making my own living. Because of this, my parents made me partner in both of their companies.

Trust me, money definitely wasn't a problem.

So with the weapon of my puppy dog pout, credit going to a long lost friend, I was able to sway them into getting me my Vanquish.

Getting it customized was an obstacle but by pulling some strings I was able to get my car rigged out with the custom settings of the fastest race car imaginable. Awesome huh?

Yeah I know.

So basically my car is meant for me and only me. There has not been one being who has been able to set foot on the driver's seat of my baby and I plan to leave it that way.

Why am I cooped up in the parking lot of my dorm watching the workings of a typical day? Because I'm a stalker that's why. Okay maybe that's not it. The truth? Simple. I'm scared. There I admit it. I'm scared to start college. For years I've looked forward to this experience. Partying, making friends, being independent. Being my own woman. But now that I'm here, I just want to turn back around and head home.

_Home. _How I wish things could go back to the way it once was. Where life was uncomplicated. Back to a time where I hardly knew what pain was. But my life has changed and it's time for a new one. A clean slate.

But how can I do that? How am I supposed to start over? Can I just turn my back on what happened…..?

No! Nothing happened. I just need to start a new life.

Now that I'm through talking to myself. Might as well get this over with. Who knows maybe being here won't be so dreadful. Maybe it would be, dare I say it, fun. With this new burst of motivation, and not wanting to prolong the inevitable any longer, I lithely stepped out of my safe haven and into the new world.

Melodramatic? I think not.

It felt as if all eyes were trained on me, and when I looked around…I was right. Everyone seemed to stop what they were doing to stop and stare at me. Well most likely my car. I would say I'm surprised but I'm not. Seriously how can you not love my car? Wait until they see my other baby. But sadly I would have to wait about two more weeks.

Not wanting to draw any attention to myself by lets say, tripping over thin air, I quickly closed the door to my car and ducked into the fist building I saw.

I entered the thankfully air conditioned room and let out a sigh of satisfaction, leaning against the door and closing my eyes.

"Can I help you?"

Startled, I looked towards the ebony haired lady at the front desk who was waiting patiently for an answer with an amused smile. Leave it to me not to think if anyone else is in the office while I take my five minute break.

Blushing, I approached her.

"Um…yea. Sorry about that."

She waved her hand dismissively. On closer look she seemed to be between her late thirties with laugh lines around her mouth. She looked at me encouragingly as if urging me for something. I looked at her confused for a moment before realizing why I was here to begin with.

"Oh! Right. I'm here for my dorm assignment and schedule?" It came out more like a question than anything else.

"What's your name, sweetie?" There goes that smile again.

"Isabella Marie Swan."

She glanced at her computer, typing away. An annoying tempo that rang through my ears, taunting me.

Can she take any longer? I'm growing old here!

She swiveled her chair to the cabinet behind her and shuffled through it before finally pulling out a moderate sized manila folder.

"Ah, here we are, Isabella."

I gratefully took my schedule, map, and dorm assignment and listened as she prattled on about what I considered to be nonsense.

Using my one of many _skills_, I politely cut her off and bid goodbye.

Grabbing my one duffel bag and extra large suitcase from my trunk, I made my way out of the office and to my dorm building.

Unlike the gothic structures where classes would be held in, the dorm buildings were all the same. Brick and boring. Some were larger than others, but I'm sure they all held the same concept. Estimated to hold about seven, maybe eight rooms.

Walking into building four and into a lobby of some sort. Complete with sofas and a coffee table. I glanced down on my assignment paper.

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_Dorm Building Four_

_Room Number 104_

As fate would have it, with my attention solely on my paper, I managed to bump into what felt like a brick wall.

Looking up I noticed that my brick wall was really a guy. Not just any guy, a god. A gorgeous frown transforming his chiseled features.

His shockingly bronze hair was in casual disarray, which many girls including myself would label as sex hair, my fingers tingled with the temptation to run my hands through it and see if it was as silk-soft as it was made out to be. My eyes traced over his pale, white features: the hard square of his jaw, the softer curve of his full lips smeared with lip gloss-twisted now into a crooked grin that very nearly took my breath away. The straight line of his nose, the sharp angle of his cheekbones, the smooth span of his forehead-partially obscured by a stubborn lock of hair. Then his eyes.

Looking into them, I almost immediately lost my train of thought. They were a wide emerald green with a rim of topaz border lining the pupil, and framed by a thick fringe of black lashes. It was a face any male model in the world would trade his soul for. Hell, I wouldn't be surprised if he did.

Staring into his eyes, I began to feel a little light-headed. But that could be because I'd forgotten to breathe.

They smoldered, coaxing me into telling my inner most desires. Which I would have done without hesitation.

Can you say dork? I can.

I was interrupted from my ogling to a throat being cleared. I glanced over _his _shoulder to see a blonde bimbo of a girl who unmistakably wanted me gone. How do I know this? It could be the sneer that seemed to be permanently etched onto her fish of a face. Or the glare that if possible would have seared through my skin.

Any hopes I thought I had with this Greek God of a man were quickly dashed when I took into account her lip gloss. It clearly matched that of which _he _was wearing. I should have known he was taken.

Though I couldn't help but think that he deserved someone with more class, it was obvious by her attire that she had none. Was she wearing underwear?

"Can we help you with something?" she said in an annoyingly nasally voice.

By the way she was clutching onto his arm, I knew she caught me staring at her boyfriend. Oh how I wish I could slap that smirk right off her face, I probably would have done it too. But _he _was there and I had already made a fool of myself with my gaping.

Blushing a deep red, I mumbled a "Sorry" and sped down the hall, away from the Greek god, to find my room, hauling my monster of a suitcase with me. I hurried as fast as I could go until I made a safe distance away from them and stood in front of a door.

_101…_I stood confused staring at the door before me. _Where are the rest of the doors? _Bewildered I looked around until I heard an elevator _ding! _More perplexed but curious, I stepped in and looked towards where the buttons were supposed to be. There they were.

Going from floor to floor I finally realized that there was one dorm on each floor. Whoa they must be some really huge rooms! Finally coming to the fourth floor, I stepped out. Ah ha! Room 104. Ecstatic that I finally found the right place, I fished out my keys from my bag and opened the door to the room that would be my home for the next few years.

Wow.

That's about all I could say. I would say more, but all coherent thoughts just flew out of my head. What is it with me and losing my train of thought? First my encounter with the Adonis, and now this room.

This room. _My Room!_

More like condo.

I stared flabbergasted at the sight before me. A living room. _A living room in a college dorm. _And what a beauty it is.

Though it was empty there was space and a lot of it. I walked to the middle of the floor and sat down in a heap, giggling like mad. Thank god the door was closed or this would have been a very embarrassing situation. Here I am lying on the floor gazing at the ceiling and squealing hysterically. But who cares!? As long as I get to live here, I sure as hell don't!

Speaking of living here, I should probably continue with my tour of the "room". I reluctantly stood up from my spot on the floor and headed to an opening to the left of me.

There before me stood a kitchen. Complete with a refrigerator, stove, sink, and cabinets. The whole shebang.

I walked as if in a trance to see what other surprises lay in store for me.

Down a narrow hallway were three doors. Two stood off to the left while one situated on the right. I walked over to the lone door and opened it to see a beautiful bathroom.

Off to the side lay a colossal mirror and sink assortment with elongated counters made of white marble.

A glass shower took up the other side of the wall and beside that an off the floor bathtub. All in all it was completely breathtaking.

After letting my eyes bulge out for a few more prolonged moments, I gathered my wits and made my ways to the other two doors which were the rooms. After observing both rooms, I noted that they were equally the same, except for the fact that one held a slightly larger closet than the other.

Both windows looked out towards the back of the dorm, giving me a beautiful view of the trees aligning the forest and beyond to where the mountains raged towards the sky.

Not wanting to make an enemy of my roommate on the first day, I made sure to give the bigger closet to her.

I'm not really into clothes and I didn't pack much so it wasn't that big of a deal. But my roommate doesn't need to know that. So long as she takes this as a piece offering, I'm straight.

With my unfortunate luck, I'll probably end up with a psycho roommate for the rest of my college experience. Don't get me wrong, I have nothing against Goths or Voodoo people, but I don't think I'll be able to sleep knowing that one wrong move could cost me spiritual hell.

Call me superstitious but they do a lot of weird stuff that have absolutely no logical explanations.

Guess I'll just have to wait until she gets here.

Not having many bags proved to help me make the transformation of my new room all that more easier. Though "transformation" would be a tad over the exaggeration line.

With my clothes packed away and my guitar tucked under my bed, my room felt empty. It didn't have the main factor added into it. My touch, my aura claiming the room to be mine. It just didn't scream Bella…yet.

The plain white walls mocked me from their angled places.

I had some major shopping to do.

Whoa, backtrack there.

Did I just say shopping? Wow major shock, guess hanging around a shopping maniac can change you. And here I thought I was supposed to be against the influence.

Damn it! Get it together Bella!

Well this little epiphany still didn't change the fact that I needed to do some major…purchasing of items needed. There that works much better without using the dreaded _s _word.

I looked out the window in surprise to see a dark clear sky. I must have taken longer than I thought to unpack my very few things. I guess my mind wandered a bit much while sorting through my belongings.

Shaking my head at my foolishness and tired from the day's rather boring events and the two and a half hour ride to get here, Crescent City, from Yosemite; I went to take a shower, grabbing my toiletries with me.

Once under the shower head with the hot water cascading down my tense muscles, I sighed. A truly happy and relieved sigh passed through my lips as I washed down the grime on my body from my travel here. I was here. Finally able to start another part in my hopefully long life.

Though how can I continue my life if…no. Now is not the time to think about that.

_Get it together Bella! It never happened. Don't work yourself up over nothing. _

The water ran cold and I got out.

Wrapping a towel around my body, I padded over to the mirror over the sink to brush out the tangles from my hair.

Though I lived in California for about half my life, from my pale complexion you wouldn't be able to guess it.

Brown hair darkened from water tumbled down to my waist in waves, curling slightly at the bottom. Mud brown eyes stared back at me, wide and slightly big, surrounded by long eyelashes which I find to be my best feature. My lips on the verge of being slightly too big, a dark pinkish red. My nose a bit too small for my face.

I wasn't an ugly girl, I didn't believe that. I was more of a plain Jane, pretty if I'm having a particularly good day.

Those are hard to come by nowadays.

As for my body, well I'm not fat but I'm not skinny either. I'm more on the slim side, matching my height at 5'8.

My body isn't horrendous to look at, I keep better shape than that, but it doesn't quite catch attention which I'm more than okay with what with my crazy antics that tend to come up at the wrong time.

Of course with the company I tend to keep as friends over the years I'm usually not noticed as even pretty.

Sure I have had my share of admirers, but what girl hasn't been asked out at least once?

My lips turned down into a frown as I continued to comb through my hair.

I definitely didn't need a man in my life.

Not after _him_. Talk about a jackass. He's the spawn of all things that are evil and conniving in the world.

That bastard.

I most definitely will be remaining single.

Slipping on some sweats and tank, I made my way into my bedroom and slipped under the covers of my bed.

Slithering one hand under my pillow, I felt the edges of the worn photograph.

The dam broke and quietly tears streamed down my cheeks tasting of salt. Not bothering to wipe them away, I clutched my lamb to me tighter, silently wallowing in my temporary misery.

**Edward's Point Of View:**

"Cullen!"

"Hold on a minute coach, I'm talking some serious chit chat over here."

Coach Clapp was turning a deep shade of purple, trying with little success to hold in his obviously rising temper and blood pressure.

"Cullen if you don't get your scrawny neck here in about a second this team will be one short of a wide receiver."

Chuckling I held out my hand in the universal sign of 'wait a moment' and turned back to Laura with my best apologetic face though I was anything but that.

"Sorry Loraine. Football calls."

"It's Lauren." She said scowling. Huh?

Oh right.

"That's what I said." I flashed my winning smile. Clue in the weak knees.

"Oh ok." Gullible.

She stared at me with a blank expression. _Creepy._

"Right, so bye." With a wave I casually turned around but my arm was automatically snatched in a vice grip.

I turned to see Leila? Lauren? Yea Lauren, with her face puckered into what I think was a pout, though she could have just eaten something incredibly sour.

"Meet me in front of Building four at one?" The hand that was not cutting all circulation into my arm trailed up and down my chest. Her fake nails clawing and no doubt leaving marks.

I shuddered in disgust and she smiled, seemingly pleased at my action.

Pathetic.

"Sure."

This answer was more for my need to save my hand than my desire to be alone with the beast.

It wasn't that Lauren was unattractive. She had some redeeming qualities, if you look deep…somewhere.

She had an okay pair of breasts, sure they needed support from her obvious push-up bra, but they were still there. She sure knew how to hint at what she wants, what with her clothing that left little to the imagination; I doubt her uniform was meant to be smaller than underwear.

But she just wasn't what I was looking for, though I'm not looking for anything but an intelligent conversation.

Lauren definitely wasn't the brightest crayon in the box, though neither was her friend Jessica.

To be honest the only reason why she caught my attention in the first place was the fact that she was head cheerleader in the squad and my being the captain of the football team just seemed to fit with her status.

That and she practically shoved her tongue down my throat the minute she came within three feet of me.

I knew I was good-looking but damn!

After our make-out session, most thought that to mean that we had become the new ideal couple of Meyer University. We were anything but that.

It didn't take long for everybody to figure out I wasn't the commitment type. I'm not sure if it was the many girls I had hanging off my lips that same week or the crying fiasco of Lauren after our "Break-up".

Most people would entitle me to be somewhat of a womanizer, but what can I say? I didn't force these girls to be attracted to me. They know what they're getting into the minute they step up to me. I haven't had a decent relationship since the ninth grade.

I go through girls like I go through my underwear, and if that's what makes me a womanizer than so be it, none of these girls are worth the hassle of a real relationship in the first place.

But that doesn't stop them from coming back, especially Lauren. She just doesn't know when to quit.

Throwing a wink over my shoulder I left her giggling to her friends as I made my way over towards Coach Clapp who was tapping his foot rather in patiently.

"Chill, Coach."

"I will not _chill_. Being one of the best wide receivers in the state does not give you any less work than the rest of the team."

"Practice didn't even start yet, don't pop a blood vessel." He looked about ready to combust.

"Practice did not start because the _Captain_ was too busy trying to get into the pants of some cheerleader." He nodded his head towards Lauren and her giggling squad. Rosalie sat in the bottom bleacher looking at them in disgust. I smirked; it's her own fault for being so protective over her bear of a boyfriend.

"I'm here now."

His eyes narrowed dangerously at my blunt answer.

"Fine, fine." Turning to the field I called the team over and waited until they all huddled around me on one knee.

With my smirk in place I said, "I owe you guys an apology," my eyes glanced over to the coach who wore a pleased grin urging me to go on, "I carelessly did not fulfill my duties as you leader and friend, causing practice to start later than usual." Again I glanced at Clapp before continuing, "My need to "get some" should not get in the way of the team."

Emmett and the other guys whooped as Jasper and Clapp shook their heads, though a smile played on Jasper's lips.

"Did you smack that?" Of course Mike just couldn't stay away from his ghetto music. Me being, well me, I encouraged him in pity.

"I think I can safely say she now has more than one 'daddy'." I chuckled at their immature antics as they pounded their fists on the grounds and whooped once again.

I guess the cheerleaders thought this to be some sort of pep talk because they immediately began cheering.

"That's it! Three laps around the entire football field." The team groaned, "You can thank your 'daddy' for that."

Guess Coach reached his point, and of course Emmett just had to push it.

"Coach, aren't student/teacher relationships against the rules!?" he mocked in a high pitched voice. "You can loose your job." Cue hand to mouth for dramatic effect.

"Five laps!"

Ah Emmett and his antics, he just didn't know when to quit.

Emmett with his big build and intimidating figure had one heck of an arm, making him our Quarterback. Nobody would even want to try to tackle him if given the chance. Without any effort on his part, they would definitely have a few choice broken bones. I swear if I didn't know him for practically all my life, I would swear he was on steroids.

Jasper played defense. Though he was more buffer in muscles than I am he was still a bit of an underdog compared to the big men he's usually up against. But where he lacks in stature, he gains in technique. Boot camp helped him to acquire ways in order to take down even the biggest of guys. Take Emmett for example; out of all the wrestling they have done, it's safe to say Jasper takes the prize in the most wins. Guess the phrase 'the bigger they are the harder they fall' helps presents his case.

Coach drove us to the extreme during this practice because we had the first game of the season coming up in just a few short weeks. Because of my little stunt, he worked us harder than most days, enough so that we would definitely be hurting in the morning; and we had practice in the afternoon of the next day so you can tell he wasn't in a good mood.

Four hours and a couple of bruised egos later, the team and I practically crawled to the locker rooms. Quickly taking off my gear I hurried to the showers, Jasper and Emmett flanking me with towels held at the waists.

Ah…nothing better than a ton of hot, steaming water pounding down your back after a gruesome practice. High school football is sissy work compared to what we go through. Hell.

Bracing my hands on the tile in front of me I bent my head, allowing the calming affects of the shower unclench my overworked muscles and groaning at the feeling of bliss surrounding me.

"Whoa there, Eddie! Save that for your own private time." Of course Emmett just had to ruin it.

"Don't call me Eddie."

He knew I loathed that nickname he so eloquently dubbed for me.

"Sheesh, don't chew my head off. All I'm asking is for you to save your 'happy time' for another time."

I heard Jasper snort near the showerhead next to me. No doubt finding amusement in Emmett's repeating of Esme's fine words from when we were kids. Talk about embarrassment.

"Emmett if you don't drop it, you and Rosalie will find it hard to produce kids in the future." I heard rather than saw Emmett shift away from me slightly.

"Low blow bro. You don't mess with a man's ultimate source of pleasure."

"Ultimate source of pleasure?" Jasper asked incredulously. I too was curious at his wording.

He turned to the both of us with a serious expression on his usually joyful face.

"A man without his anatomy is like a woman without boobs."

We continued to stare at him. Jasper was the first one to break the silence.

"Okaaay…and?"

Emmett huffed exasperatedly, "Why do woman have boobs?"

"To produce milk for their children."

Emmett stared at him blankly for a moment. Than as if talking to a child turned to me and asked, "Edward why do you think woman have boobs?"

"Because while we have testosterone, they have estrogen." There simple enough.

Again he processed my words before throwing his hands up in the air angrily looking like a big ape.

"What is wrong with you prudes? Women have boobs so that they can please us, the men." We received weird looks from our teammates as Emmett demonstrated exactly where the 'boobs' were located, it didn't help that we were all _naked_ in the showers.

"Does Rose know about this?" I asked. I knew for sure that if Rosalie heard him he wouldn't be on the receiving end of any pleasure for a long time. Jasper snickered, probably understanding where my thoughts had led me.

Emmett's face blanched for a second there, and I smiled inwardly, before he carefully rearranged back to his confident demeanor a glint in his eye.

"Trust me when I say that Rosalie is more than well acquainted with what I like to call my pleasure source," his eyes glazed over for a moment before he added as an after thought, "and it's safe to say I'm just as acquainted with hers." He wiggled his eyebrows up and down.

"Aww, dude! That's my sister you're talking about pleasuring."

Chuckling, I turned my head over to see Jasper leaning his head on the tiles in front of him; his eyes were scrunched up as if in pain. Or trying to burn a very sick mental image from his head.

"What can I say? A man's gotta do, what a man's gotta do. I just happen to be doing your sister."

"Emmett you're walking on thin ice." Jasper hissed over the roar of running water.

"What? You don't see me complaining about you and Alice getting it on!"

"You gave me a black eye and a busted nose!"

"You were making out with my sister!"

"You're 'doing' my sister!"

"You're 'doing' _my _sister!"

"GUYS! ENOUGH!" By now the entire team was looking expectantly at us, no doubt wanting a fight to break out. Talk about immature.

Both Jasper and Emmett looked towards me, scowls taking over their features at being interrupted. Cocking an eyebrow, I gestured with my hands at their state of apparel.

"You guys don't really want to get in a fight now do you? I mean seriously your stark naked. Imagine what Rosalie and Alice would think."

At this they both quickly stepped away from their close proximity and mumbled apologies to each other, all the while ducking their heads to hide the pink tinge overtaking their cheeks.

Sniggering to myself, I turned back to finish what I came hear to do. Jasper and Emmett stood quietly by my side; not daring to look at each other as everybody through their star player's curious looks. It's not everyday we put on such a show in the showers.

Minutes later, after finishing our showers and getting dressed, we exited the locker rooms. Jasper and Emmett were back to their old selves with each other, though a bit guarded when it came to cracking jokes or talking about the girls. But I knew them well enough to know that in a few hours maybe tomorrow, they'll be back to their old selves. Dating each other's sisters caused petty arguments just like this one, but they always get over it. There's hardly anything that can tear apart the friendship us three have with each other.

As soon as we stepped out of the locker room a figure came hurtling itself towards Emmett. A flash of blonde hair blocked my view of her face, but the PDA that soon followed was enough for me. Rosalie.

Rosalie. Almost every man would cut off his balls just to sleep with her. Sad but true, and Emmett knows it. I am happy to note that I am not one of these men; she's just not my taste. Though I would be stupid if I couldn't admit that she's beautiful.

Long legs, blonde hair and sweet baby blues. The face and body any model would kill for and Rosalie is gifted to be the one to own it.

One look at her and some think of her as a beauty with no brain. Not true one bit. Under all that glamour is a girl who likes to get her hands messy by messing with some engines. Car engines that is. Most guys of course would be intimidated if their girlfriend knew so much about cars that she can teach him a thing or two. But not Emmett, no way. He loves showing his girl off to anybody and everybody. Especially when they get together and go to those car shows of theirs.

I was pulled out of my reverie, by Rosalie's angry outburst.

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

I looked over to see a hilarious scene of Emmett cowering away from a towering Rose. Now Rosalie may be tall, but she's doesn't hold a candle to Emmett's monstrous size. Yet seeing Emmett recoiling away from his very angry girlfriend was just too much to take in. Laughter threatened to tumble out of my mouth, but I held it in. No way was I going to become victim to Rosalie Hale's wrath.

I looked over to see Jasper in much the same state as I was though he seemed to be doing a whole lot better. That's when it all clicked, Jasper totally snitched him out.

"Rosebud," he pleaded, his eyes getting wide and innocent, "This is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Oh please Emmett! Don't try to play that innocent act with me! I can see right through it so don't try and take me as a fool."

"But it's true! You got it all wrong!" He's just building his hole bigger and bigger.

"Oh so you don't think that my whole reason for having breasts is to please you?"

"No! Not at all."

"So Jasper's lying than?" His eyes dart to Jasper and not seeing a way to lie without getting into deeper shit he says,

"No he just didn't get the facts straight. What I said was 'Women aren't an object just for our pleasure. They were brought on this earth to help nurture their future children and to be worshipped by men as the goddesses they are.'"

By now I'm bracing my shoulders on the wall trying to contain my laughter but little ghostly chuckles escape here and there. I don't know how Jasper can stay up.

"Bullshit Emmett McCarthy Cullen" Her eyes are fierce, not wanting to back down but I can see the amusement bouncing in them.

"Fine! You want the truth? I'll tell you what the truth is! It's your entire fault!"

Three eyebrows raised, mines included. What is he going on about now? Jasper looked to me as if searching for an explanation, but I had none so I settled for shrugging my shoulders clueless as to how Emmett could blame this on Rosalie.

"How is it my fault?" Disbelief colored her tone.

Exasperated, "Well if you didn't have such amazing boobs, none of this would have happened!"

She laughed. A full-out snort filled laugh. Jasper and I stood there astonished. Was she really going to let him get away with that just for a compliment on her breasts?

Emmett seemed to be thinking along the same lines.

"So you understand?" Hope-filled eyes.

Her laughter died down and she stared at him for a full minute, he shifted and squirmed nervously under her gaze.

"No sex for a week."

"Five hours?"

"Four days."

"Four hours?"

"Tomorrow and that's final."

"Ugh, fine." Like he'll last that long

Happy to be in her good graces once again he quickly pulled her into one of his famous bear hugs while she squealed in delight, and they trotted off hand in hand to do lord knows what.

_Bang, bang, bang._

"You okay there Jasper?"

"No." He continued banging his head against the wall.

_Bang, bang, bang._

"Why can't they be like normal people and keep their sex lives to themselves?"

I cocked an eyebrow, "You and Alice do practically the same thing."

_Bang…_

"We do not! We're much more conservative."

"You can't be serious?" He was joking wasn't he? Jasper and Alice were some kinky people.

"Dead." He must have forgotten or something.

"Two words," I counted off with my fingers. "Halloween. Party."

"We were drunk!"

"You had sex on the dishwasher!"

"It was the table!"

"It was both."

"I don't recall this event ever taking place and therefore it can not be held against me."

Chuckling I said, "Emmett took pictures."

Panic showed through his eyes before saying, "You're bluffing."

"He has it hidden in the glove compartment of his jeep."

He looked towards Emmett's and Rosalie's retreating backs that were by now minuscule than looked towards me again.

"Mind if I jet?"

"No problem man."

"Alright. Don't forget we're meeting for breakfast tomorrow."

"Says who?" I definitely didn't know we had plans.

"Alice is coming tomorrow; she wants us to meet up with her after she gets settled in with her roommate." Oh.

"Count me in."

With a wave he scrambled away, heading towards the figure of his sister and her bear. Ah the things my friends go through.

I veered off to the left, remembering I made a session to meet up with that Lauren girl in Building 4. Along the way I passed a few girls and gave each one my ever loving wink and smile. I got a few numbers along the way.

The building itself was a bit more updated than most. Looked to be the building at which only those who have serious cash can stay in. I should know, I remember Alice looking through her brochure and choosing this building for that exact reason. That and it comes with a kitchen and most likely a roommate who can cook. Alice only goes for the best and this most definitely looked like it was.

As expected Lauren was waiting for me in the lobby. I saw her before she saw me. She was anxiously checking her watch and smoothing down her skirt, though their was very little skirt to smooth. Her halter top went a little too low, her chest threatening to spill out of its prison. Her lips, narrow and skinny, looked repulsive, oily and greased from the pounds of lip gloss she must have put on it. Heels adorned her feet and her hair was a bit frizzed from the flattening she must have done to it from when we last seen another.

She looked up when I was about a foot away.

"Eddie you made it!" Throwing herself at me, she wrapped her claws around my neck; clearly trying to behead me.

"I keep my promises." I tried not to breathe too much; her perfume was a bit too strong. It smelled wretched.

"So what's the plan?" Her eyes were expectant for an answer I didn't have.

"You asked me here remember?"

"Oh right. Well I just wanted to have some alone time with you. We hardly see each other anymore." She leaned in closer to whisper and her perfume hit me full force. "People are starting to talk"

"Lauren there's nothing to talk about. We don't go out." She seemed hurt and I mentally sighed. Must we go through this again? She opened her mouth to speak, but I was just too tired of her nagging and did the only thing I could think of too shut her up.

I kissed her.

I don't know why I did it since it would only make her think that I changed my mind to the whole relationship thing. But I needed to make her shut her mouth somehow. Why not cover it with my own?

I felt like I was swallowing slime and my tongue didn't even make it past the barrier of her lips yet. The lip gloss she used was just too disgusting, I was afraid to dwell any further than the current nightmare I was experiencing. It tasted cheap like paper or paste. Sticky and thick.

I needed to get out of this.

As if a god out there was listening I was granted a distraction, in the form of an angel.

I turned to the person who bumped me with a frown on my face, wondering whether they knew who and what they saved me from.

If the force of her bump didn't knock all my breath away, the force of her beauty sure did.

A heart-shaped face surrounded by a mass of brown silky locks that cascaded down to her waist, waves flowing beautifully until it neared the bottom where it flared into soft curls. Her ivory, milky skin contrasted marvelously with her dark, rich hair. My eyes followed the line of her collarbone to her long slender neck that begged to be peppered with soft feather-light kisses. I traveled upwards to her lips, oh so sinfully red. They were full and plump, a permanent pout pleading to be taken prisoner between my teeth. An adorable button nose going perfectly with her glorious lips that I hoped to devour with my own.

I continued to my destination, her eyes. A deep depth of chocolate brown. Melted chocolate burning with astonishment. Peculiar, brown eyes are usually just that, brown. Never have I thought them to be anything but ordinary. Yet hers were anything but, they were gorgeous. She was gorgeous! An angel sent from above. Innocence surrounded her aura.

The things I wished to do to her flashed through my mind like a film, a film I wished to play again and again. I hardly noticed the grin that seemed to take over my lips, nor that Lauren was now clutching my arm like a lifeline. My eyes belonged to this creature and her only.

"Can we help you with something?" Lauren said in that insufferable tone of hers. Oh how I wish I could tell her to shut the hell up. But I couldn't I was too busy staring in fascination as a brilliant red overtook my angel's cheeks. Was she embarrassed? Of what. I wanted to protect her. To covet her even though she did not belong to me. What are these feelings?

I watched in horror as she mumbled an apology and sped away from me. _No! Come back! _I wanted to yell. But I found that I couldn't. I was still too stunned for words let alone run after her.

I had to find out who she was. I needed to have her, if only to get over this new found obsession. I was not some lovesick fool who panted after a girl. I needed to get it together. But something told me she wouldn't be the same as most girls.

University life just got that much more challenging. Here's to new beginnings and to new conquests. She will be mine.

* * *

**~!ATTENTION!~**

**Author's Note:** **Sorry I haven't updated! But it's kind hard right now. Trying to come up with a story plot and sharing a computer with four sisters who need to get their homework done, not to mention my own homework is a lot of work. But I made a schedule and hopefully I can keep to it so that I can update more frequently. Currently I am writing three different stories so check them out if you want to.**

**Special Thanks To:** **EdwardsMuirnBeathaDan, lilnydancer625805, and to dark-angels-who-eat-cookies.**

**Thank you for the great reviews!**

**Chapter Challenge:**** What sport do you think Bella should play? Give me some ideas please. Winners gets to have their name mentioned in the story as a character. So with your entry add your name. Or the name you want to be mentioned. Anyways thanks!**

**Click the button! It's your new best friend! You don't want to hurt his feelings do you?! Thought so.**


End file.
